Haven (H7)
Knight Paladin Inquisitor Priest Confessor |cheroes =Ivan Murazel Tomas Wolf |grail =Elrath's infinite mercy |alignment =Good |schools =Light Fire Air Prime |organisations=Griffin Duchy Stag Duchy Unicorn Duchy Falcon Duchy Wolf Duchy Greyhound Duchy Bull Duchy |game =H7 |kingdom =Holy Falcon Empire }} Haven is a faction of humans, who worship Elrath, Dragon God of Light. Lore The Knights and Priests of the Holy Empire worship Elrath, the Dragon God of Light, who grants them magical powers based on his elemental dominion. Their objective is to lead a life worthy of Elrath's ideals of Truth and Purity, to shape the world in his image, and to spread his sacred Light... The Falcon Empire often had conflicts but they were rarely serious or bloody, however with the death of Empress Maeve, the Empire has fallen into chaos. Now each noble wants the throne for their own needs. Classes Knight H7 female artwork.jpg|Vindicator (might / offense) Knight (might / balanced) Paladin (might / defense) Priest H7 male artwork.jpg|Inquisitor (magic / offense) Priest (magic / balanced) Confessor (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Haven H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Provides additional 500 per day. |req2=1000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Haven H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Provides additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Haven H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Provides additional 1000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Haven H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Haven H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Blacksmith Haven H7.png |name7=Blacksmith |desc7=Allows heroes to buy Haven ballista. |req7=500 5 |file8=Convent of Elrath Haven H7.png |name8=Convent of Elrath |desc8=Allows players to recruit Sister healers. |req8=500 2 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 15 Blacksmith Town level 3 |file2=Fortification level 2 Haven H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increase the hit points of walls and gate in siege combat. Adds Guardians and Chaplians to the local guard. Increases the capacities and growth of creatures in the local guard. |req2=800 5 5 2 Fortification level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Fortification level 3 Haven H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increase the hit points of walls and gate in siege combat. Increases the capacities and growth of creatures in the local guard. |req3=800 5 5 2 Fortification level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Artillery range Haven H7.png |name4=Artillery range |desc4=Equips the town with 2 towers in siege combats. |req4=400 10 Town level 12 |file5=Moat Haven H7.png |name5=Moat |desc5=Adds a moat to the city during siege. |req5=400 2 Fortification level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Other per day and increases the growth in this town by 50%. After every combat 10% of your losses are resurrected. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Town level 15 Tear of Asha |file2=Embassy Haven H7.png |name2=Embassy |desc2=Additional 20% chance for negotiations with neutral armies inside the town's AoC. |req2=1000 5 Town level 3 |file3=Choral of Believers Haven H7.png |name3=Choral of Believers |desc3=Light magic spells cast by a hero inside the town's area of control are cast on the next higher rank. |req3=500 5 Town level 3 |file4=Horse stables Haven H7.png |name4=Horse stables |desc4=Visiting heroes receive +5 to movement till the end of the week. |req4=1000 5 Town level 3 |file5=Champion guard tower Haven H7.png |name5=Champion guard tower |desc5=Increases the capacities of creatures in the local guard. If a champion dwelling is build in this town, the respective champion creature is added to local guard with a maximum of capacity of 5 and a growth of 1 per day. |req5=1000 5 5 Fortification level 1 Town level 9 |file6=Thieves guild Haven H7.png |name6=Thieves guild |desc6=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req6=500 5 Town level 12 |file7=Alchemist lab Haven H7.png |name7=Alchemist lab |desc7=Provides 1 per day. |req7=3000 2 2 Magic guild level 2 Town level 12 |file8=Resource silo Haven H7.png |name8=Resource silo |desc8=Each day it gives you 1 piece of random rare resource. |req8=3000 2 2 Marketplace Town level 6 |col=5 }} Magic guild 5 5 Town level 3 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Haven H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=1000 5 5 1 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Haven H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=1000 5 5 3 3 3 3 Mage guild level 2 Town level 9 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Haven H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=1000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Mage guild level 3 Town level 15 |file5=Town portal Haven H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded |file2=Loophole tower Haven H7.png |name2=Loophole tower |desc2=Core dwelling. Enables recruitment of Crossbowmen with a growth of 20 per week. |req2=1000 5 |file3=Beast lair Haven H7.png |name3=Beast lair |desc3=Core dwelling. Enables recruitment of Dire wolfs with a growth of 10 per week. |req3=1000 5 Town level 3 |file4=Priory Haven H7.png |name4=Priory |desc4=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Chaplains with a growth of 6 per week. |req4=2500 5 1 1 1 1 Convent of Elrath Choral of Believers or Embassy Town level 6 |file5=Watchtower Haven H7.png |name5=Watchtower |desc5=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Guardians with a growth of 6 per week. |req5=3000 10 5 Town level 9 |file6=Training grounds Haven H7.png |name6=Training grounds |desc6=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Cavaliers with a growth of 2 per week. |req6=6500 10 10 Horse stables Town level 12 |file7=Halls of Honor Haven H7.png |name7=Halls of Honor |desc7=Champion dwelling. Enables recruitment of Landsknechte with a growth of 1 per week. |req7=12000 5 10 5 5 Priory Watchtower Town level 15 |file8=Transept of Heaven Haven H7.png |name8=Transept of Heaven |desc8=Champion dwelling. Enables recruitment of Seraphs with a growth of 1 per week. |req8=12000 5 10 10 Priory Watchtower Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 5 Barracks |file2=Marksman tower Haven H7.png |name2=Marksman tower |desc2=Allows players to recruit Marksmen. |req2=1500 10 Loophole tower |file3=Beast den Haven H7.png |name3=Beast den |desc3=Allows players to recruit Silverbacks. |req3=1500 5 2 Beast lair |file4=Cathedral of Light Haven H7.png |name4=Cathedral of Light |desc4=Allows players to recruit Abbots. |req4=3750 2 2 2 2 Priory |file5=Justicar's tower Haven H7.png |name5=Justicar's tower |desc5=Allows players to recruit Justicars. |req5=4500 5 5 5 Watchtower |file6=Proving grounds Haven H7.png |name6=Proving grounds |desc6=Allows players to recruit Cuirassiers. |req6=10000 10 5 Training grounds |file7=Halls of Glory Haven H7.png |name7=Halls of Glory |desc7=Allows players to recruit Swordmasters. |req7=15000 5 10 10 Halls of Honor |file8=Transept of Elysium Haven H7.png |name8=Transept of Elysium |desc8=Allows players to recruit Celestials. |req8=15000 5 10 10 Transept of Heaven |col=5 }} Growth upgrade Barracks Town level 3 |file2=Shooting range Haven H7.png |name2=Shooting range |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +10 Crossbowmen or Marksmen per week. |req2=1000 Loophole tower Town level 6 |file3=Slaughterhouse.png |name3=Slaughterhouse |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +5 Dire Wolves or Silverbacks per week. |req3=1000 5 Beast lair Town level 6 |file4=Monastery.png |name4=Monastery |desc4=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +6 Chaplains or Abbots per week. |req4=2500 10 Priory Town level 9 |file5=Officers housing Haven H7.png |name5=Officers housings |desc5=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +6 Guardians or Justicars per week. |req5=3000 5 5 Watchtower Town level 9 |file6=Jousting arena Haven H7.png |name6=Jousting arena |desc6=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +2 Cavaliers or Cuirassiers per week. |req6=6500 10 Training grounds Town level 15 |file7=Recruiters outpost Haven H7.png |name7=Recruiters outpost |desc7=Growth increasing dwelling upgrades in this town also increase the growth of the same creatures in other dwellings in this town's area of control. |req7=6000 15 5 Recruiters office Town level 15 |col=5 }} Gallery H7_Haven_City.jpg|The Haven city Haven H7 knight.png|One of the Might classes h7art.png|H7 story & Haven artwork ru: Альянс Света (HoMM VII) pl:Przystań_(H7) Category:Heroes VII factions